Lluvia de Verano
by Kuraudea
Summary: El amor brota al sentirnos en un entorno familiar; los sentidos lo perciben y lo detectan de manera inmediata. La naturaleza puede ser el punto exacto para esta pareja que bajo en un enfoque natural, se demuestran amor de manera única sin importar el paso de los años. La lluvia de verano siempre representará su más dulce amor. [One Shot] [Videl & Gohan]
**_Lluvia de Verano_**

 ** _._**

 _._

 _by_

 ** _Kuraudea_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _«Y de nuevo estamos bajo la lluvia bailando, frente a frente mirándonos a los ojos»_

 _._

—Te amo tanto ...

—Y yo a ti...

 _¿Como olvidar aquella lluvia de verano?_

.

.

.

La naturaleza verde de Paoz, fue testigo fiel de su romance por algunos años; besos, y caricias se impregnaba con olor a hierba y a tierra mojada. El verano había llegado; y ellos lo sabían; el mismo viento se los susurraba al oído con su oleaje. Era el tiempo de salir a gritar; tenían que mostrarle al mundo lo que eran en realidad bajo el hechizo de la naturaleza. Sus rostros reflejaban sus frescos 20 años de edad; jóvenes universitarios que por causas de sus estudios decidieron vivir en Ciudad Satán para facilitar los traslados.

A escondidas de sus familiares habían decidido vivir juntos; entrenaban en la azotea del edificio donde se localizaba su departamento. Se desvelaban platicando, veían alguna película y finalmente hacían el amor en secreto como buenos amantes bajo el lecho de una pequeña cama individual. Eran cómplices; por nada en el mundo se lo dirían a nadie. De enterarse Chi-chi y Mr. Satan estarían en aprietos. Ese goce intimo qué en ocasiones tenía sabor a café, se impregnaban en los labios de Gohan que noche tras noche se desvelaba estudiando con inmensas filas de libros de infinidad de temas. Ser el orgullo de su madre era parte de sus prioridades; él quería convertirse en un gran investigador.

¿Pero cuando empezó todo esto?

Videl lo supo desde aquel día del torneo de las artes marciales. Cuando con furia su héroe salió a su defensa para protegerla de Spopovich. Y cuando ésta estaba convaleciente en la camilla; el «Gran Saiyaman» le imploró masticar esa extraña semilla verde. Ella no dudó, para la sorpresa de su padre la masticó, creyó ciegamente en sus palabras y mágicamente sanó. Por desgracia las cosas se mostraron turbias en esos lapsos, la tierra estaba en peligro y se separaron por el bien de la humanidad. Pero al reencontrarse nuevamente en el templo de Kami-sama, fue el detonante de todos sus sentires; estaban enamorados y no había marcha atrás, no había cosa que los frenara. Era amor, el amor más puro y sincero.

—¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Me tenias muy preocupada, Gohan!—lloraba la chica mientras golpeaba el pecho del muchacho.

 **...**

Con una vida pacífica y unidos aún como una «pareja libre», avanzaron tomados de la mano al paso de los semestres de la universidad; pero el verano imploraba su presencia a gritos. Al llegar sus vacaciones, salieron de la última clases con entusiasmo; corrieron y buscaron un lugar solitario para emprender vuelo.

 _«Libres, al fin libres»_

Sobre esponjosas nubes volaban; subían, bajaban hasta que visualizaron la región de sus anhelos y viejas experiencias: Paoz.

Aterrizaron. El canto de los ríos les saludan y corrieron a toda velocidad sobre el verde pasto. Conforme a sus pasos tiraban sus mochilas, chamarras y aflojaban un poco sus prendas para mejor movilidad.

—¡Ven, alcánzame Videl!—corría el joven Gohan en contra del aire esquivando árboles.

El correr tras Gohan era resbalar sobre colinas verdes y soltar carcajadas.

—¡ESPÉRAME GOHAN!—reía agitada la muchacha—¡No hagas trampa!

La lluvia de verano quiso ser protagonista de tan libertina escena y arrojó cántaros de agua fresca que empapaban sus prendas. Sin más, la chica lo alcanzó tomándole de la cintura.

—¡Al fin te al alcancé!—y azotaron sobre el pasto húmedo muertos de risión.

Paoz era sin duda su entorno natural, su cómplice y aliado para sus alocados impulsos aventureros; el escape de la realidad y de sus responsabilidades. Todo era bello en Paoz; la sabia madre naturaleza les regalaba colores en el viento de los cuales solo ellos tenían la virtud de distinguir. Pero ¿cuando pensó ella que amaría tanto la vida de campo? Nunca lo imaginó, pero cuando menos pensó la tranquilidad y la sencillez de la vida de silvestre, la enamoró.

La enamoró tanto como aquel chico que justamente tenía de bajo de ella, empapado por la lluvia, con el cabello lleno de ramas. Éste tomó su rostro húmedo, le acarició con una mirada llena de amor.

Y sin titubeos, dijo:

—Cásate conmigo, Videl.

Ella sorprendida por la confesión se incorporó sentándose sobre su pelvis.

—¿Qué ...qué dices?

El chico de igual forma levantó medio cuerpo; uno de sus brazos sostuvo la cadera femenina y la otra se mantenía sobre el pasto para hacerse soporte. Y así, ambos cara a cara se observaron por gloriosos segundos.

—Entonces qué dices ¿Te casarás conmigo?—insistió.

—¿De verdad lo dices?—seguía impresionada y la lluvia de verano caía sobre sus hombros.

—Si...

—Tenemos 20 años, Gohan ¿Y tus estudios?

—Puedo con todo estoy seguro—asintió—Es que ... no hay nada más que pensar. Sé que somos jóvenes, pero aún así quiero que estés a mi lado. Quiero casarme contigo como lo hicieron mis padres, mantener la fe y seguir juntos.

Los ojos celestes de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas que no se distinguían gracias a las gotas de lluvia de verano que resbalan sobre sus mejillas. Y el muchacho volvió a insistir.

—¿Entonces...?

Y ésta contestó segura de sí.

—Si..si me caso contigo, Gohan.

Y después de su respuesta un beso con sabor a lluvia se prolongó de manera entregada y libre. Ahora tenían un pacto que los haría estar siempre unidos.

«Por siempre juntos»—se dijeron entre besos y frotes de narices.

...

La unión se concretó un año después con una linda boda sobre los jardines de Paoz. Ellos siguieron en su modesto departamento en Ciudad Satan, pero justo a sus 22 años de edad algo inesperado paso; fueron bendecidos por un ángel que se formó y materializó gracias a su amor natural. Al principio Videl se sorprendió bastante ¿Tan joven y ser madre? Se decía frente al espejo del baño observando la prueba de embarazo. Le afligió de momento, eran sentimientos encontrados de amor y miedo. Pero Gohan la abrazaba y le decía con esa particular serenidad —Hay que tener fe—

Y la fe los mantuvo de pie.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El tiempo pasó, se convirtieron en unos jóvenes adultos de 28 años. Gohan cumplió su sueño de ser un reconocido investigador. Con un empleo de planta compró una casa en Paoz justo al lado de sus padres. Tenía una familia, una esposa y una inquieta hija, quien heredó el carácter de su abuelo Goku.

 **...**

Un día cualquiera, justo después de una jornada laboral intensa; llegó a casa. Dejó el portafolios en un sillón y colgó el saco en el perchero de la entrada.

—Estoy en casa—anunció. De ahí, elevó su vista y sobre la ventana vio a su mujer que lucía un vestido verde liso y mantenía ese coqueto peinado de melena que le hacía ver muy hermosa.

La chica observaba como el cielo se nublaba y en la ventana gotas de lluvia se resbalaban formando largas piernas en el vidrio, justo como los catadores de vino descifraban la edad y la autenticidad de ésta amarga sustancia, por las «piernas» que dejan sobre el cristal de la copa.

 _«El verano había llegado»_

—¿Qué haces?—preguntó curioso el chico a su mujer alzando uno de sus cejas. Ésta volteó y respondió.

—Solo observaba la _Lluvia de Verano_ —le miró a los ojos y él comprendió de inmediato.

—¿Y Pan?

—Está en casa de tus padres, debe de estar jugando con Goten.

—Entiendo..—sin más sonrió—¿Videl...?

—¿Si..?

—Corre

—¿Eh?—ésta vio la transparencia de su mirar; esos orbes azabaches tan sinceros que proyectaban un gran amor... Entonces comprendió.

—¡Corre, corre lejos!—insistió el muchacho. Y Videl sintió la adrenalina vibrar por todo su cuerpo.

Y corrió.

Abrió la puerta y bajo _La lluvia de Verano_ se filtró entre los bosques, corrió sin importar estropear su vestido, arrojó sin rumbos sus zapatillas y siguió su trayecto guiándose por ese instinto natural; entre risas y jadeos de cansancio, sentía excitación al sentir que su marido corría detrás de ella. Éste desamarraba el nudo de su corbata, desabrochaba los botones de su camisa mostrando la blancura de su piel, y corría con el mismo ímpetu que ella.

—¡Aguarda!—reía el muchacho.

Cuando la alcanzó azotaron sobre el suelo, rodaron sobre el pasto juntando sus labios. Finalmente quedó él sobre el cuerpo de su amada y con _La lluvia de Verano_ sobre su espalda, reconocieron ese chispa que hasta el día de hoy los había mantenido juntos, ese «algo» que solo ellos experimentaban de forma única; un amor natural.

Entre besos y jadeos se vieron a los ojos con sus rostros empapados y dijeron esas palabras que les hacía tanto bien.

—Te amo tanto.

—Y yo a ti.

Sus labios se unieron y con el ruido de _la Lluvia de Verano_ rectificaron su amor.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 _Hola n.n bueno, es la primera vez que escribo un Fic de Videl & Gohan. De la nada me nació hacerlo, lo disfruté y cuidé mucho para que permanecieran en el papel. Ojalá que les haya gustado. No soy experta aún con esta pareja, pero tal vez esta sea la puerta que me permita escribir más sobre ellos dos, espero haberlo hecho bien. Gracias por leer. _

_¡Nos vemos para la próxima!_

 **Con Cariño:**

 _Kuraudea._


End file.
